suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe D.
|current= In The House |color= none |age= 19 |colorlevel= Sky |residence= France |occupation= Law Student |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 3/16 |votes= 4 |alliances= Four Of A Kind |loyalties= Ray G. Victoria W. Rich G. |hoh= 2 (Weeks 2 & 10) |nominated= 5 (Weeks 8, 9, Day 20 & Weeks 11 & 12) |veto= 2 (Weeks 5 & 10) |duel= |days= 25 |season2= |status2= Runner-Up |place2= 2/16 |votes2= 3 |alliances2= Core Four The Expendables |loyalties2= Tyler R. Andy F. |hoh2= 2 (Weeks 6 & 10) |nominated2= 4 (Day 16, Week 8, Day 23 & Week 11) |veto2= |cache2= |days2= 26 |season3= |status3= In the House |place3= ?/18 |votes3= |alliances3= |loyalties3= |hoh3= |nominated3= 3 (Day 5 & Weeks 5 & 6) |veto3= |cache3= |days3= }} was the runner-up of , who previously competed on , and returned for . In her first season she placed third, and was the eighth member of the jury. In her second season, she received three out of eight Jury votes to win. Big Brother 6 Game Summary Chloe's rollercoaster of a game took off with her HOH win in Week 2, and induction into the Four Of A Kind power alliance. Riding high with them for the first half of the game, Chloe avoided becoming the biggest threat and with allies in power, the block altogether. However, the rising threat of an opposing alliance soon put Chloe in danger, as JaVale M. the Time To Turn This Bitch alliance took control in a secret HOH for Secret Week, leaving Chloe on the block with her fellow alliance member, Victoria W., and again against Ray G. in Ryan B.'s HOH the following week, surviving both times. With her only other alliance member Rich G. having flop-flopped between both sides, she had no one to really trust. Sure enough, when Rich got power in the second Double Eviction, Chloe hit the block for a third consecutive time, surviving once again against Anthony C. At the bottom and alone, she pulled off the impossible, winning both HOH and POV to put the RyVale duo up together, sending Ryan out in fifth place. After Rich walked from the game in fourth, Chloe just had to win final HOH, but she lost out to JaVale. Knowing Chloe's underdog reputation would garner her large jury support, JaVale cut Chloe for third place, and she became the last member of the Jury. Competition History Voting History } | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 4 | – | Darius | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 5 | | Felix | Yes |- | – | Alexander | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 6 | – | Rodrigo | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 7 | – | Bennett | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 8 | | – | – |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 9 | | – | – |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 10 | | Ryan | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 11 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 12 | | – | – |- | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| Finale | | JaVale | Yes |} HOH History Big Brother Blood vs. Water Game Summary Returning for Blood vs. Water with Tyler K. as her duo, Chloe was determined to not fall at the final hurdle again. Laying low early doors, Chloe and Tyler were inducted into The Expendables with fellow duos Hali F. & Max N. and James R. & Nick M. However, having won her first HOH during Secret Week, Chloe secretly betrayed James and named him as a replacement nominee. When it was discovered that she was HOH, the Expendables self destructed as James and Nick were both dropped, forcing Chloe, Tyler, Max and Hali to become the Core Four. After Single Ladies opposition alliance voted to save James, it took Max's HOH in Week 7 to take him out, before the Core Four was forced onto the back-foot at the second Double Eviction. After a pocket POV helped save both Max and Hali, it meant that both Chloe and Tyler were named as replacements by opponent HOH Ryan B. As Max and Hali become more threatening, Chloe made more moves towards loyalty with the last two Single Ladies - Ryan B. and Andy F. This included voting to evict Hali over Nick M. in Week 9, and winning HOH in Week 10 to try and take out Max, although he saved himself with the POV. At the final three with two major comp threats, Chloe failed to win the final HOH, but was able to avoid missing the final two again when Andy chose to evict Max. Facing the Jury at the final two, Chloe got some respect for her ability to play under the radar whilst still making some power moves, but was criticised for her social game, and using both her HOHs to betray former allies. As such, she was beaten to the title by Andy in a 5-3 vote, finishing as the runner-up. Competition History Voting History } | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 2 | – | AJ C. | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 3 | – | Nolan | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 4 | – | Ryan S. (x2) | Yes |- | – | AJ B. | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 5 | – | Chili | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 6 | | – | – |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 7 | – | James | Yes |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 8 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 9 | – | Hali | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 10 | | – | – |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 11 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| Finale | | – | – |} HOH History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Competition History Voting History Trivia * Chloe is the first houseguest to lose a Duel of the Votes, and along with Darius B., one of the first two to compete in it. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB6 Houseguests Category:BB8 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:Runner-Ups Category:3rd Place Category:Returning Houseguests